1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device including a display device and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technology of opening two windows in one screen displayed on a display device of an information processing device, and separately performing page operations for the respective windows. Specifically, in each of the separate windows, characters are written, lines and drawings are drawn, the written characters and drawn lines and drawings are moved, and pages are switched in each window.
Furthermore, Patent Document 1 discloses an education support system that is one kind of information processing device. The education support system includes an instructor-use terminal device and a student-use terminal device. The display control unit of the student-use terminal device includes a means for dividing the screen, displaying a display image of the instructor-use terminal device in a part of the screen, and displaying a unique image in another part of the screen. Accordingly, in one part of the divided screen, the display image of the instructor-use terminal device is displayed, and the student can display a unique screen in the other part and write a memorandum, etc., in the other part.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-229427